A host is missing
by Pumpkinjuice01
Summary: After an incident one afternoon Haruhi leaves the host club and does not return for that one day . Feeling guilty, the other members do their best to rescue their friend from, as Tamaki puts it, a 'kidnapper'.
1. Chapter 1

EDITED

Okay, so here's a new story, by me, Pumpkinjuice! I hope you all enjoy, this is my first ouran fanfiction and I hope you enjoy.

You know, the best way to tell me if you enjoy is to Review! Soo...nudge nudge, hint hint. Please review.

Chapter 1

Club activities were in the usual swing of things at the Ouran High School Host Club. Delicate music graced the third music room, and brought a charming atmosphere for the girls who came to spend their afternoon. Haruhi had already checked the small notebook of Kyouya's that gave each member their schedule and was carrying her tray of drinks over to the three girls who had requested her for the afternoon. She placed the tray down and was able to catch a few words the girls had been trading in their conversation.

"Well, I'm going to go see him next week, just for a small lift around the eyes."

"Really? I already went last week for my nose."

"I just don't know what I should do. I have an appointment with him but we don't know what we'll be doing."

Haruhi sat back once the coasters and drinks were set. She had already figured out what they had been speaking of but knew not to indulge into the conversation until they explained it to her. One girl with long hair, slender shoulders but a slightly chubby face turned to Haruhi and enlightened her.  
"We're talking about seeing Dr. Meesa. He's this plastic surgeon; he's also a genius. Now we just need to figure out what Asuka should do at her appointment. What do you think, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's large, brown, eyes opened, slightly, wider as she pretended to fake an interest in the conversation, knowing the proper way to be a host never included insulting the girl's views on a subject. However, she was never one to let her opinions just die in her mind. In a calm voice she casually stated, with the complete host demeanor, "Well, of course I would never change a thing on you, and I can't image you in any other way."

Their eyes gleamed with happiness at her small compliment and they squealed with delight. It wasn't often that Haruhi would make a statement on someone's physical appearance. Haruhi tried to tell the girls not to be so loud but it didn't work. A few customers' interests were spiked and they rushed over to inquire what had brought such livelihood to Haruhi's, normally reserved, customers. Once they heard her compliment they felt the need to sit down and discuss more topics with Haruhi. Without knowing it, Haruhi had stolen two of Tamaki-sempai's customers. When the two girls sat down Haruhi noticed that she was running low on refreshments for the newcomers. She went to retrieve some more, leaving the girls to discuss exaggerated stories about herself.

As she began to boil a pot of water for some tea and she heard the applauding voice of Kyoya, "Well done, Haruhi. It seems you have added two more customers to your venue."  
"Oh," she modestly shook her head. "I can't see them staying longer than today."  
"Well tell that to Tamaki, he's a little upset that he lost two adoring customers to you." Haruhi sighed and glanced over to Tamaki, sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around his legs, and tears flowing freely over his face. Two of his customer already stood over him; trying to comfort him.  
Haruhi wondered if she should say anything to him but decided against it. It wasn't her fault that the customers had left in the first place and they would be back on his couch the next day.

However, the more she thought about it the more she wanted to apologize. It wasn't that she blamed herself for the customers leaving or Tamaki's outburst but she did feel there were two reasons to apologize. These two reasons made her feel very bad for him and these two reasons were sitting with him on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of Tamaki, edging him on and constantly reminding him of all the fun times he had had with the two customers now seated at Haruhi's table.

Haruhi began to place the tea bags into a fancy pot when she caught a few words being exchanged between the three.

"Remember, they gave you those homemade chocolates for Valentines Day?" Hikaru teased, speaking a bit louder than was needed: making sure Haruhi had caught every mean word.

"Oh they were good." Kaoru smiled like a majestic dragon.

"They were." Hikaru agreed, the same mischievousness lingered in his words.

They both changed appearance at the same moment, showing sympathy and a somber attitude, "Alas," they both sighed, "You will never know how good they were. Now only Haruhi shall."

Just as Tamaki was about to scream from the memories of the chocolates he'd never eat, Hikaru added. "And us of course." Reminding him of how they had stolen the chocolates and ate them right in front of him on Valentine's day.

Tamaki cried out in pain and tried to reason with himself that Haruhi would never do that to him but with the twins constantly saying she would, he was having trouble focusing on the thought.

"That's enough!" Haruhi shouted, spreading her arms out to signal a stop. Everyone in the third music room turned to watch and Haruhi straightened herself up and fixed her tie to act, somewhat, more professional. She joined the three on the couch, and turned to Tamaki. "I did not steal any of your customers. Customers are allowed to pick and choose between us at will and I am sorry but for today they seem to have chosen me. It was nothing against you." She pointed out before he decided to go on a self hate lecture, "They just wanted to..." _Okay if I don't end this now by complimenting him it will never finish!_ She thought, and then tried to conjure up the perfect compliment for him in his dire need. "They wanted to speak to me to talk about what a great host you are."

She cringed as she lied through her teeth, but Tamaki did not see that. Tamaki only heard that people liked him and that he was the center of attention again.  
He pulled himself, a confident and admirable Tamaki and outstretched his arm to help Haruhi up. "Ah. Now I see, and understand. Thank you, Haruhi. I knew my daughter would never try to hurt me and I guess the mere thought of you doing something like that brought daddy to tears."

Haruhi shook her head, not liking the daddy/daughter act but heard the customers surrounding them happily conversing on having the regular Tamaki back. She excused herself from Tamaki, who gracefully thanked the customers who tried to help him through, 'his midlife crisis', as the seventeen-year-old put it.

Haruhi went back to the table where her water had boiled silently and began to make the tea. She heard footsteps behind her and waited silently for the taunting twins to come to her. They would not be happy that she had ended their fun with Tamaki and she was certain they would make sure she'd pay for it.

"Haruhi, quite a dramatic show!" Hikaru clapped his hands twice, a sign of applause.

Kaoru nodded and leaned in close to her. "Fantastic, the way you handled Tamaki like that."

Hikaru came closer to her as well, but his voice was not taunting, instead it was very serious. "Of course, how would Tamaki feel, if he knew that his little daughter..." he looked away from Haruhi to make sure that Tamaki was watching them intently. He was, his face brimming with curiosity as he wondered what was happening. Seeing that they had his undivided attention he spoke louder, "Lied to him!"

Tamaki gasped and Haruhi hissed at the twins. "Why did you do that?"

They back away from her, their arms in a shrug, "We don't know!" they chimed, and with that they broke into a run.

Haruhi, not wanting to deal with Tamaki, dashed after them. She was going to make them apologize to Tamaki: they would be the ones to explain it, not her. However, things got a little weird when Tamaki began to chase her.  
"Haruhi, is it true? Why would you lie to your daddy?"  
"I never did!" She tried to shout back at him while jumping over the sofa the twins had just eased over while they shouted "Yes she did!"

"Oh you!" She muttered, as the twins broke apart to go around a column on either side. Haruhi ran past the column, hitting her left arm on it. She grasped it, trying to rub the pain away, but kept running after the twins. She was getting angrier by the second at them and wondered why they wouldn't stop. That's when a thought hit her. _I've only been following one...where did the other go_?

Just as this realization hit her so did a trolley full of dirty dishes. She fell to the ground, loosing her balance because of her pained arm.

"Oh. Sorry Haruhi, I did not see you." Hikaru's voice shouted from the other end of the trolley. Tamaki came dashing up to Haruhi, stopping before he ran over her. He bent down and offered his hand to help her up.  
She took it and stood up; in a matter of seconds the twins were behind Tamaki. They clashed a loud symbol close to his ears and in that instant Tamaki dropped Haruhi's hand. She staggered forward for a moment but was able to keep her balance by leaning on the trolley.

Hikaru then ran over Haruhi's toes, "Ouch you stupid...!" She lost her balance and fell back, the trolley moved from under her weight. She slipped to the ground, a glass and several plates, from the trolley, crashed down around her.  
Everyone heard the crash and silence spread over the room. Haruhi was on the floor, clutching her right arm now, with her numbing left one.

The twins, fearful they had killed their best friend, ran over to her, along with the already tearful Tamaki. Kyouya came over as well, he didn't look worried about Haruhi, the glass and plates were another story. Hunny and Mori walked over and sat down with the twins and Haruhi, asking if she was alright. Hunny tried to give her his bunny to make her better and Tamaki ran off to go get his teddy bear, saying that his bear was more affectionate than Hunny's bunny.

"Haru-chan? Haru-chan? Waaah...Haru-chan won't say anything." Hunny then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please get better Haru-chan. You look so..." but he never got a chance to finish.

As he tried to give her a hug Haruhi stood up and moved her shoulders to the side to give him a slight push off of her. Luckily, Mori was there to comfort him. In a grim silence they watched Haruhi head towards the third Music Room door.

Tamaki came running out from the dressing room, carrying his bear with him. "Haruhi, where are you going? I was just about to comfort you so that you are not sad anymore."

At that moment, Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head around. She was not sad, she was not in pain, she was angry and she was going to kill them. The twins, Mori, Hunny and Tamaki all shut their mouths in unison as they watched her walk out of the third music room. None of them opened their mouths to speak until they heard the thud of the large music room door close.

It was Kyouya who spoke first. "Well, I will have to tend to Haruhi's customers, such a shame. She would have made herself some good profit for today. If she hadn't broken the plates and glasses, or left her customers sitting in their seats without entertaining them..." He trailed off, writing in his book as he usually did.  
An infuriated Tamaki turned to Kyouya, his mouth open in shock. "How can you even consider any of that when our Haruhi is upset! What are you doing, mom?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, and exhaled a large breath of hot air in annoyance. "Well, _dad_, I was just thinking that our daughter may need some time alone: away from her brothers," he shot a look at the twins. "The neighbour boys," he turned to Mori and Hunny. "And, most importantly, her father." He looked up and down at the confused blonde standing wide eyed in his face before continuing his motherly advice. "I'm sure Haruhi will be back some time soon, after she realizes she is wearing the kimono for today's events and has left her uniform in the back room."

Everyone agreed that it was very much like Haruhi to come back for her uniform but they were still fearful she would not return. Once the club activities finished they all waited a few extra hours before realizing that Haruhi would not be returning to the club that night.

_REVIEW! ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They all sat in comfy chairs, facing each other, as they waited. Tamaki was on a couch, his legs crossed over each other and his hands gripped his crossed elbows, as he stared at the third music room door. His body jited and jumped every millisecond and he leapt out of his seat whenever he heard a noise at the door. The twins sat beside each other, across from the king, Kaoru on a chair and Hikaru on the chair's armrest. Neither of them wore a smile and both constantly looked up to the door, wondering if she was coming. Mori seemed worried and sat stock still next to a sleeping Hunny's head. The only one who did not seem worried was Kyouya, who had tried to go home several times but Tamaki had forced him not to. He sat outside of the circle, typing feverishly at his laptop, using the time of force placement wisely, and catching up on his homework. The waiting was impossible for the group of rich men who were used to getting what they wanted, when they wanted it. The idea of patience, not only annoyed them, but frightened them in this case. The entire time of them waiting had been passed by Hunny singing nursery rhymes to cheer everyone up. He had also suggested making apology cards but had fallen asleep before anyone had finished theirs. Tamaki had made sure to finish his; he also sabotaged the other cards so that his was the best. Now however, his card laid on the coffee table between them, his words of gloating dying with it.

It was Kyouya who was the first one to speak after Hunny had fallen asleep. Once he had finished his homework he had used the silence that was not accustomed to the host club to finish tallying their sales of the past month. Now he decided to interrupt it, to try again to convince Tamaki to let him go home.  
"Tamaki, I don't think she's coming back."

Tamaki blinked twice, never looking at Kyouya, his eyes still glued to the door. "You were the one who said she would." He spoke silently and seriously, something unaccustomed to him. Mori looked up from Hunny to stare at Tamaki, realizing and understanding the worry Tamaki felt. "Don't say that after filling us with false doubt." Tamaki added, a sliver a anger edged into his words.

Kyouya knew Tamaki was worried but he felt Tamaki had no need to feel this way. Haruhi would have gone home and just worked out her anger. By tomorrow, if she forgave them than she'd be back, if she didn't than she just wouldn't see them for awhile. However, he knew Haruhi would be back. She may ignore them if she hated them but sad to say she never did. She always forgave them for their silliness, their ability to embarrass her and their ignorance to her financial status. Kyouya knew she would be back because she loved spending time, for some reason, with these people.

Kyouya, however, also wanted to go home. He thought about how to word it, without sounding rude, and finally said, "If she were coming back she'd be here by now, maybe she has another uniform she can wear tomorrow."

"Do commoners own more than one uniform?" Hikaru asked, seriously not knowing the answer.

Tamaki shook his head, "I don't know, we should have asked her when we had the chance."

Kyouya grumbled that they were all idiots and should not act as if Haruhi was dead when she certainly was not.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure she does own one more uniform. If she doesn't than that just means she'll be back before class begins tomorrow morning."  
Mori seemed pleased; he woke Hunny up and instructed everyone that Hunny needed his rest in his own home. Everyone let Mori walk Hunny to the door, waving a long goodbye as they exited the room. Kyouya slamed his laptop close, preparing to leave as well, however Tamaki questioned him about where he was going. Restlessly, he answered, "Home."

Immediately Tamaki stood up and spread his arms out wide, blocking his way. "What! But what if Haruhi is coming in just this moment? What if she is in the parking lot right now?"

"Than I'll warn her that you idiots are still here and tell her not to come up!" He began to walk to the door but Tamaki followed.

"No! You are going to stay here and wait with us. Once Haruhi comes than you will be here with me so that we can talk about why she ran away from home! This is the mommy and daddy's job in a crisis."

"Dammit, Tamaki, she didn't run away _from_ home, she ran away _to_ home! Can't you even piece that together?"

The boy's violet eyes turned to a fiery anger, one that was commonly seen in a stubborn two year old. "No! We all have to wait here for her!"

"Why did you let Mori and Hunny leave but not me?"

"Because they are the neighbour boys." He straightened up, one arm across his chest, coving his heart, and he closed his eyes defiantly and pretended to wipe a tear from them. "It was nice of them to stay and help us get through this unnerving incident, and let us know that the support is there, but this is a family matter."

Kyouya shook his head. "I'm going, Tamaki! I don't rightfully care if you stay, or if you go but I am. I need my sleep, and so does Haruhi. She will not be back here anytime tonight. Good bye."

He turned to leave, that's when Tamaki grabbed him by the sleeve, his voice sounding worried. "Wait...could you..." He sounded shy and Kyouya looked at him oddly, Tamaki was never shy. "You have to stay here...till we leave...because everyone else has gone."

"Are you scared of the dark now?" He teased but Tamaki did not take any offence to it. It was something else.

"No...actually...Everyone else has gone...and that means..._we_ need to lock up the school...and you are the only one with a key."

Kyouya looked at him, completely shocked. "What? You're the Superintendent's son! You have to have a key!"

Tamaki's violet eyes stared through his blonde hair up at Kyouya. "I...lost...the twelve he gave me," he sheepishly replied. "He then said that he would give my key to you...because he knew you'd never loose the key to the school."

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, alright. Gather up your stuff, you're leaving now." He pressed his hand against his breast pocket where his key to the school was safely kept. He remembered the day that the Superintendent had sent him a marked envelope, it had been odd to receive anything marked Suoh that wasn't an extravagant package with an unusual 'gift' inside. It had been a simple envelope with a key and a note. The writing had been perfectly neat, and Kyouya knew it was not from his friend Tamaki. All that the Superintendent had written was, 'You may need this in your future. At anytime please feel free to use it.' It had never occurred to Kyouya that the key was so that the Superintendent's son could use the school, it had crossed his mind as an odd sentiment but loyalty was also a high regard with the Suoh's and rewarding that was something they took into mind every now and then. However he wasn't going to let Tamaki think that.

"I knew it." He informed Tamaki as the three walked past him and out of the third music room. He locked the door behind them before continuing on out the school. "Just like everything else, when will anyone be able to depend on you?"

Tamaki nodded solemnly as he pushed the door to the school open. Their chauffeurs all stood by their shiny black (Tamaki's was bright yellow with purple poke-a-dots) Rolls-Royce cars, as though they had been there the entire time, waiting for the young, absent minded men to come. Most of the chauffeurs were fanning themselves in the hot April sun and conversed amongst each other but stood at attention once their man approached them. As usual, Tamaki and Kyouya stood behind, waving a goodbye to their friends but standing back to say a few words.

"Bye--ye!" The twins yelled, both of them climbing over each other to get out of the sun roof and have the last wave as their driver drove out of the school yard.The two friends stood in silence, a slight smile visible on their faces as they waved goodbye.

With a breath of exhaustion Kyouya turned away from Tamaki. "Well..." he said, locking the door to the school, "It seems that we best be off." He placed the key protectively in his breast pocket and checked that he had his books before he started down the steps of their school.

His eyes were closed as he stepped in perfect stride towards his car but he stopped when he noticed that Tamaki had not moved. "Tamaki, do you intend to stay here all night?"

Tamaki looked down at him and shook his head soberly. "No...I was just thinking about what you said."

"About being off?" Kyouya asked, confused.

"No...about anyone depending on me."

Kyouya nodded and remembered what he had said to Tamaki only moments before. Now that he thought about it, he wished he hadn't said disturbing words to such a drama king such as Tamaki.

Tamaki walked slowly down the stairs, "Do you think that Haruhi thinks that as well?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly as he walked by Kyuoya.

Kyouya rolled his eyes, desperately wanting to tell him the truth that, yes, Haruhi did not feel she could depend on him but knew better. "Of course she depends on you." He could only see Tamaki's golden head in front of him but could tell that his statement had not reassured the king to the state of nirvana that he preferred. Reassuring people was something that Kyouya knew little of and had very little experience in. He stepped down to gaze at the worried Tamaki's face, that's when a sentimental statement that was bound to cheer Tamaki up, came to his mind. "After all, you are her father."

Tamaki's face lit up for a second and he smiled meekly, but his musky eyes turned away. "No, we both know that game isn't true."

They did know that, they always had. It wasn't that it was true or not it was a way for Tamaki to discuss his feelings for Haruhi without having to really express them. He was able to establish the fact that he shared some bond with her but didn't have to demonstrate how much more of a bond he subconsciously wished for, something he could express when he himself could not interrupt his own feelings.

Kyouya nodded but said nothing more than a simple goodbye before he entered the door his chauffeur had opened for him. He sat in the back of the car, one of his long, slender, legs folded neatly over the other as they drove out of the school. Kyouya leaned back to see Tamaki, jumping up and down by his driver's side, asking for ice cream or some other nonsense on the ride home. He looked away from his childish friend and stared blankly ahead, to the dark tinted window that separated him from his driver.

The car ride was unusually silent. Although no one ever spoke in the car it was customary for Kyouya to tap rapidly at his laptop or flip through his notebook, scratching his pen across its rough paper to ensure his notes were properly organized for the following day and, every once in awhile, he would make phone calls to some business associates for the club. However, today there was none of that, no emails to send out, no cost and revenue figures to solve for the club, and no phone calls to make. At least that's what it appeared to be for Kyouya's driver.

On the other side of the glass Kyouya knew very well how much work he had already completed for the club activities and other financial schemes he had. He did have some small things that needed attendance to but he did not feel composed to do it. He had not shown a tinge of remorse with his friends but he did feel anxious to see Haruhi soon. She had left rather abruptly and that had worried him, he knew something was wrong because she didn't speak to any of them after that. It was when her worries were at the utmost high that she secluded herself from everyone.

He glanced at his cell phone hanging from its pocket in his briefcase. He felt that he could not call her, for he knew she was more than likely to not pick up the phone, knowing full well that her friends from the host club were the ones dialing, trying to elude any form of guilt from their minds. Even though Kyouya knew he was not at fault, he was certain that he would not reach her because she was far too stubborn to pick up the phone. He thought of her the whole car ride, trying to figure out what was wrong. She was used to the twins tormenting her (and everyone else), she was used to Tamaki's 'fatherly' love, and she was used to Hunny's undying care. Something just did not add up.

He stepped out of the car, absentmindedly insulting his driver who had not opened the door for him. His home was of luscious decor, large in size but small in comfort. It seemed hallow when he entered it and he heard his footsteps reverberate through the entire open house.

"Master, Ohtori. Your father and brothers are at a meeting." One of the security men informed him. He nodded, not caring, and began to ascend to his room. "Uh...Master Ohtori?"

Kyouya turned and menacingly glared down at the attendant. He could not see the man's eyes through the dark sunglasses the attendant wore but could tell by his shaking legs and quivering voice that he was frightened. "For-forgive me, ma-master. But your phone, in your room, it has been ringing off the hook. Perhaps someone is in desperate need to speak with you. You may want to return their call."

Kyouya sighed and made his way up the rest of the staircase. His private phone line hardly ever rang since he usually used his cell phone for calls, and he was the one usually calling other people. It made sense that his attendant would be anxious if the phone was, indeed, ringing off the hook.

He opened his bedroom and was in shock to see the blinking number on his answering machine was 89; having at least 2 messages on the machine was more than usual. He closed his door to get some privacy but when he listened to the messages, he realized that that was an unnecessary action. As soon as he pressed play on the machine the loud, obnoxious voice of Ryouji came on, yelling at him and swearing.

"KYOUYA OHTORI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE DEAD! HOW DARE..."

There was a beep as the message ended because of time. Than it went on to the second one, again the same voice came back, starting right where he had ended from the last message.

" …YOU AND THE OTHER BOYS IN THAT CLUB HURT MY DAUGHTER IN THAT FASHION! OH THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HAVE HEARD FROM ME, BELIEVE ME..."

The messages played on in this fashion for some time. Kyouya played them all and took the time to change from his uniform as he did so and dressed himself in casual slacks and a long black shirt to prepare for his slumber. By the time the machine reached message eighty-five Kyouya had already grabbed himself a light night snack and was about to go to bed. He reached over to turn off the cursing sounds of Haruhi's father when the last message came up. It caught him off guard because instead of having a loud voice charge at him right after a click there was a short silence. After which the tiny voice of his friend Haruhi could be heard.

"Uhm...hi, Kyouya, it's me, Haruhi. I'm sorry to bother you like this but...I'm kind of in a difficult situation here."

At the sound of the anxiety in her voice Kyouya sat up in bed, leaned forward and listened to her message intently.

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day the club members had gathered in the third music room early in the morning in an attempt to catch Haruhi coming in to grab her uniform. They all took refuge in their own hiding spots, planning to surprise her when she walked through the doors. However she did not appear before homeroom, so they all planned to stay there until she did come, even if that meant lunch time or after school (for their regular meetings).

"Alright, men," Tamaki announced, wearing a green, hard, army helmet and holding a tethered whipping stick under his arm. He lined them up, side by side, as he took on the role of an army general to give them instructions. He walked in a straight line in front of them, his legs stayed perfectly straight with every step he took forward. "This is trouble." He said as he reached the end of the line and pivoted in one spot to start walking again. "Obviously, Haruhi has been kidnapped."

Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru all gasped in unison and Mori nodded in understanding. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks and put up a hand to show silence. "Be brave men, we cannot allow personal feelings to get into the way. Haruhi is in grave danger and we must find her!" He continued to march and stopped in front of each person as he gave them their own personalized instructions. "Kaoru."

"I'm Hikaru, _sir!_" Hikaru saluted him in an army stance, having some fun with the army genre they were playing with.

"Of course. I knew that!" Tamaki barked, "I was making sure you were ready for anything. Good work. Now I want you to find the location of Haruhi, since you have the most classes with her out of all of us."

"Untrue sir, what about Kaoru?"

Tamaki took another step forward to where Kaoru was standing. "Kaoru, once Hikaru discovers the location of Haruhi, you shall force her to come back to the third music room."

Karoru looked straight forward as he stated, "Permission to ask a question, sir!"

"Permission granted!"

"Is this not considered kidnapping, sir?"

Tamaki said something about friends being allowed to do this sort of thing before taking a step back to Hikaru. "Once Haruhi is safe you shall report to Mori and Hunny. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

He than made his way over to Hunny and Mori. "Hunny, once Hikaru has told you of the kidnapper, you and Mori have permission to release all forms of harm on him!"

"Yes sir!" Hunny's high voice answered back, as Mori nodded a conformation.

"Now then," he pulled out the tethered whipping stick and pointed it forward. "Onward, men, and do the host club proud!"

The four members were about to salute him goodbye when Kyouya entered the room (noticing that Tamaki had not been in class he knew precisely where he was and had come to get him) he saw the army display and instantly knew what was happening. "And what, while they are doing these things, will you, Tamaki, exactly, be doing?"

Tamaki turned to Kyouya and announced that he would be in the music room comforting Haruhi and overseeing how the plans went.

Kyouya nodded before he expressed his views on the matter, "Right. So while Mori and Hunny get in trouble for beating someone up on school property and Hikaru and Koaru are being tardy you shall be in the music room: safe from any teacher's accusations?"

Tamaki thought over his plans and saw it the way Kyouya had just explained it. He nodded and rubbed his chin in a pensive manner. "Yes…yes that is pretty much what I shall be doing," he admitted.

Just then the four military students turned on their haunches to face Kyouya. Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones to speak:

"Kyouya! Do you agree with Milord's plans?"

In an apathetic voice he said, "No."

With that all four of them stopped the army act and moved throughout the room, Hunny to find some sugary sweets, Mori to help him, and Hikaru and Koaru made themselves comfy on the sofa. Tamaki just stood there with his mouth wide open and asked them where their loyalties lied while Kyouya wondered why they weren't getting to class.

"Everyone, I demand that you listen to your officer and get to work on finding Haruhi!"

Koaru shrugged and explained, "But the Shadow King doesn't think it's a good idea so it's probably not."

Tamaki glared at Kyouya, hating how everyone would follow him but never followed their true lord: Tamaki. "Fine," he sobbed, "If I am, _obviously_ the only person in the entire world who cares about my daughter than, **so be it! **I shall rescue her from her kidnapper and bring her to safety!"

"You don't have the guts to do it!" One of the twins announced.

"Or the brains." The other added.

Hunny looked over to them. Wearing a bib and cake was already spilling out of his mouth, he explained, "Besides, Tamaki, mmmhmmm…good cake. Haruhi seemed to be the maddest at you yesterday." He put another forkful of cake into his mouth. "Muswn't dat de mole…"

Mori looked down at Hunny and reminded him to swallow his food.

After a huge gulp Hunny repeated. "Wasn't that the whole reason you wanted us to do the dirty work in the first place."

Koaru and Hikaru smiled evilly as they heard this new development. "Oh!" One said to the other, both facing each other as they stood up and took a few steps towards Tamaki. "Do you hear that Hikaru?" Koaru continued, making Tamaki feel very insecure.

"Yes I do Koaru. It seems that his majesty wanted us to do the dirty work."

"Yes, because Haruhi was mad at all of us, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was, but if she already took out her anger on us then by the time she saw Tamaki she may feel happier."

"Yes, very happier, maybe make him her new best friend."

They both turned to Tamaki and bent over him, locking their eyes with his. "Isn't that right, Milord?"

Tamaki had his arms covering his face and ran into a corner, beginning his tearful objections.

Kyouya had had enough of this and ordered everyone to get to class.

"Why bother?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, did any of you check to see if Haruhi is there?"

Everyone in the room looked at one another and then back at Kyouya. "I'm taking that as a no." He changed his position and no one could see his eyes because they were shielded from a light pouring through his glasses. However, even without seeing his eyes they could tell that he was annoyed.

Instantly Kaoru and Hikaru bolted out of the room, going to class. Mori and Hunny followed them to spy in on the first year classes. Tamaki was stunned at the response_ his_ shadow king received from _his _army and sat in his corner gapping as they all ran past him. "Not fair, not fair!" He shook his blond head violently. He pointed an accusing finger at Kyouya, who was starring at something fascinating in his note book. "I rounded up those guys to be in _my _army, so that they can serve _me_ and _my_ purposes! You didn't even want to round them up. You thought I was dumb!"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said sympathetically, it was so out of the ordinary for Kyouya that Tamaki glanced up that was when the mischievous smile customary to Kyouya spread quickly over his face. "I still think you're dumb."

The violet eyes swelled up and burst with water. Tamaki rubbed his eyes in an attempt to sooth them. Kyouya sighed and assured him it was a joke. "Besides, what is this you're saying you recruited them for an army, you recruited them for the host club, nothing more. They're not some pawns to do your bidding: and you shouldn't use them as such. "

Tamaki nodded, showing that he understood, but Kyouya knew he was only agreeing so that he would not have to hear any more lectures. "Shall we go to class?" Tamaki nodded and waved his hand in the air, a sign that told his friend he wanted help to stand up. With a sigh Kyouya obliged.

The two exited the third music together, heading towards their first class of the day. Tamaki, for all his surreptitiousness, was worried about Haruhi, and Kyouya knew this was just his odd way of handling it.

"Is she here? Is she here?" The twins cried, bursting through the music room doors.

Tamaki slapped them over the head with a fashion magazine he was reading. "NO! And don't you dare say that in here again during operations of business! What if someone were to hear you and realize Haruhi's real identity." Tears began to shower down his cheeks as he thought of one of the customer's asking Haruhi if she was a female and the honest Haruhi casually saying, that yes, indeed she was a female. "Oh the pain!" He wept at last, with his arm cascading over his head.

Hikaru and Koaru did not listen; they were turning their heads frantically in all directions, wondering where she was. They were feeling slightly guilty about their game from yesterday. Koaru was instinctively checking the ceiling for her when Kyouya walked by, "She's not up there."

Koaru glared at the back of his head not saying a word, but Hikaru, who had been upset all day without finding Haruhi, shouted, "It's your fault that we haven't found her yet. If you hadn't suggested we go to class than the teacher's wouldn't have forced us to stay there and learn! We could have been out looking for her! If they hadn't known we were even in the school, than we wouldn't have gotten a detention at lunch and—"

WHACK

Kyouya swiftly and accurately swept his notebook across Hikaru's head, interrupting his speech. "If you had gone to class right away and not dilly dallied in one of Tamaki's idiotic schemes, than you would have been able to leave at lunch time to look for her and skip the rest of the day. However you did not think these things through and thus here you are, with all of your problems: do not blame them on me."

He turned away to assist several customers who have come through the door. Koaru and Hikaru stayed where they were, watching everyone who came in, hoping one of the faces would be their Haruhi's. Tamaki walked over to them, "I don't think she's coming today, after club activities I think we should all head over to her house."

"Ahh, can't we leave now?" Hikaru turned to Tamaki to argue but Koaru stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Look." He pointed to the door where a stealth-like Mori and Hunny slyly entered the room. They both wore a pair of shaded glasses and Hunny even wore a fake, black, mustache.

"Oh, okay?" Tamaki stared in wonder with the twins as both Mori and Hunny made their way over to them.

Both of them fell into line in front of Tamaki, saluting him in unison. "Tamaki-_sir._ We have just come from the office, and they have informed us that Haruhi's father called in to say that Haruhi was not coming to school today!"

Tamaki, glad to see that he was a captain of an army again, threw his hands up in delight. "Ahhh excellent work, my men! Soon we shall rescue our Haruhi, obviously, since I am Haruhi's daddy and I did not make that phone call, we know that someone has placed the call in my name. Understand, men?"

Hikaru and Koaru fell in line with Mori and Hunny and saluted their response. "Hai!"

Tamaki continued. "And because of this we have reason to assume the worst. Kyouya, come here ALREADY!" Kyouya walked over, his eyebrows were raised high as he looked over the army scene replaying in the middle of the third music room. "Cancel all host club duties!" Kyouya nodded, knowing what was coming and soon all four boys were running around Tamaki and Kyouya, dutifully, and romantically giving their heartfelt apologies to all of their customers. "And call up your secret service body guard guys."

"Why?" He asked, giving his apologies to the few girls that walked past him.

"Because, we're going after Haruhi and her kidnapper, and they have guns and can hurt that evil person who dared to lay a hand on my daughter!"

"Tamaki, I am sorry, usually I can follow your insane train of thought but right now I am afraid I am lost. What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi has been kidnapped! We have to find her!"

Kyouya stared at him for a few minutes and then lowered his eyebrows in realization. "Tamaki, didn't I tell you that Haruhi would not be coming to class today?"

"No. Actually if I remember correctly you told us that she would be in class and the twins should look there for her."

"Oh, well I had to get the twins to go to class somehow. I thought I had told you." He thought back to earlier and then realized he hadn't, "I must not have thought it important. But if you're going to kill some random person I guess I should mention that Haruhi called me last night and wanted me to put her through to my family's hospital. She has to see a doctor."

All of the boys stopped their words of apology and look at him, their customers practically falling to the ground as they did so.

"The hospital? Is she okay?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"You didn't think this important to mention sooner?" the twins ask in unison.

Tamaki, of course, took a different approach to interrogating Kyouya. "A doctor! No! No doctor can't cure my Haruhi like I can—I am her father after all—I know what will cure her of leprosy."

Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi doesn't have leprosy."

"The black plague."

The twins rolled their eyes. "No one's had that for centuries."

"Cancer!"

Kyouya barked, unable to take Tamaki's outbursts anymore. "No one has a cure for cancer, you dimwit!" He fixed his glasses and straightened his posture, realizing some of the girls were still in the room. "Haruhi had to see Dr. Meesa at my family's hospital."

"Meesa?" a young customer in a group of girls leaving the room overheard and questioned what Kyouya had said. "Haruhi is seeing him? But, why? Haruhi is very cute."

Kyouya was about to say something but Tamaki stepped over to the girls. "Yes, it appears our friend is seeing this doctor."

The girls all looked at each other and seemed very surprised; quietly, they began to talk amongst themselves. "Well that is very strange, I never saw Haruhi as a boy who'd go to see Meesa."

"Yes. In fact he convinced me to cancel my appointment with him because he had showed me how beautiful I already was."

"Yes, I cannot imagine what kind of plastic surgery Haruhi is going under."

All of the boys stood tall and look at the girls in shock. "PLASTIC SURGERY!" They looked at each other and bolted out of the room, needing to find Haruhi—_fast!_

They left the questioning Kyouya alone in the third music room, "I wonder if I should have told them why she went to see Meesa...Oh, I'm sure that's not important."

* * *

Okay...so i think i wont update until i get ATLEAST 5 reviews (more is great too). and even then it wont be for a week. but yeah i wont update unless i get five reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

grrr...i wanted to have five reviews from the last chapter but only got four...but I was getting SOOO impatient that I decided to update anyway/ (this has been ready to go since the last chapter by the way.) so enjoy. and please review.

to all of those who did review you are all awesome.

Chapter 4

"It's your entire fault!" Tamaki screamed at the twins inside his yellow, purple poke-a-doted, Rolls-Royce, which they had all crowded into.

"Our fault?" they chimed. "How can this possibly be our fault?"

"You're always making fun of her flat chest; you must have hurt her so much that she was pushed to ask Kyouya to…"

"OH who the hell said that she was going to have chest implants?" Hikaru asked, shoving his elbow into Tamaki's face as he tried to get comfortable.

"Well what? You're always making her feel less feminine because of it!" Tamaki retorts, telling his driver who was already driving well above the speed limit, to go faster.

"We love Haruhi, we'd never change a thing about her!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Hunny shouted. "Don't you understand? Haruhi was feeling bad about how she looks all this time and we never did anything to make her feel better!" Everyone fell silent to stare at the small, blonde, boy. They realized, not for the first time, that he was much wiser than he looked. "We probably made it worse because she never was able to express herself as a girl around us; we kept hiding her sex and used some of her features to our advantage to hide her more. Instead of forcing her to dress up as a guy so that we could hang out with her we should have made sure that that was what she had wanted. If it wasn't than we should not have forced her to dress up as a guy. Now though, we've forced her to feel so bad about herself that she's gone and done something unthinkable. Even if we don't think she needs any surgery something inside of Haruhi made her think that _she_ did! Maybe it wasn't our fault but we didn't do anything exceptional to make her feel better about herself, what kind of friends are we?"

The three sat there staring at Hunny and musing over his intelligent speech; although he had ended it by asking Mori if hospital cakes were any good. They looked at each other, "Wow, well what are we going to do?"

"We have to let her know that she's beautiful right away, before she does anything drastic."

The car came to an abrupt stop and they all piled out.

The high towered, expensive hospital of the Ohtori family stood in front of them. Quickly they rushed inside. The twins dashed down a hallway and began to open every door they saw, asking for Dr. Meesa. Hunny told Mori that he thought they should check the Cafeteria. It was Tamaki that knew precisely what to do.

In a loud voice he ordered his 'troop' to stop what they were doing. They did and rushed to stand by their general. "Men, this is a serious situation, you need to go about it the right way."

And in that moment he forgot about his army demeanor and flipped his bangs out of his glowing eyes. He put on a soothing smile and walked up to one of the older female secretaries. He whipped out a rose and bent down to kiss the back of her hand. "My lady, please, accept this rose as payment for your humble services in helping us find Dr. Meesa."

The secretary was taken aback but quickly grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote down step by step instructions for finding the Doctor. When she handed it to Tamaki he thanked her in his usual prince-like-voice and backed away to the applauding group of host club members awaiting him.

"You can applaud me later; right now we must find Haruhi." They read the instructions carefully. "It says go towards the elevators."

"There they are!" Hikaru pointed over Tamaki's shoulder to the large, glass, elevators.

"Good work, Hikaru." Tamaki complimented. He saw that the doors had opened and ordered them to run, that they could not possibly miss this ride. They immediately swooped forward, pushing their way through the busy people crowding around the elevators. After getting some pretty rude comments from a lot of people, they made it in. They all looked over at the piece of paper that Tamaki clutched with both hands.

"Go to Floor 27," he read. "Alright men, to floor 27!" he commanded, getting odd looks from the other passengers who decided to scoot away from Tamaki and closer to the walls of the elevator.

Hunny immediately got up on Mori's shoulders and pressed the button that was in anyone else's reach.

The ride to the 27th floor was agonizing for the five boys. They pulled at their hair, chattered their teeth, and paced, constantly, around the small elevator. A lot of the passengers got off on an earlier floor.

When the elevator finally reached the 27th floor the boys were jogging on the spot, ready to dash out the moment the doors slid open. They darted out, toppling over the crowd of people waiting for the elevator.

"Where is she? Where is she?" the twins begged to know, looking around in every direction possible to find Haruhi.

Mori and Hunny went over to Tamaki, wondering if he had the answer.

He looked down at the small paper and read, "Look for the sign that says Plastic Surgery."

The twins did a complete 360 but it was Mori who was able to look above everyone walking down the hallways to see the small sign. He pointed and they all rushed over to the sign.

Tamaki read on. "He's somewhere around there."

The twins were disgusted. "That's it?"

Tamaki nodded feverishly, checking the other side to see if she had written something else. It was blank. All of the hosts hung their heads low in defeat. Hunny began to cry and gripped his Bun Bun close to his face. Mori began to comfort him and the twins sunk to the floor: silent. Tamaki looked around anxiously, not knowing what to do. It was then that he saw it.

It was a man, sitting on a chair in the hallway, wearing a nice suit and his amber hair was tightly held back in a pony tail. Immediately Tamaki pointed at him, shouting, in a loud, booming, voice (so that everyone in the hallway, (including the man) heard) cried out, "I know that cross dresser!"

The man looked up and was shocked and terrified to see Tamaki and the others, who all decided to charge at him. Tamaki reached him first and Ryouji did a swift move to dodge his hug and threw him to the ground.

"Wh-why would you do something like this?" he cried from the floor.

"Because," he stated, brushing his suit as though brushing off any trace of Tamaki touching him. "It's your fault my daughter is in there." He threw his arm out to show the room to them. "And I'm sure, out of everyone, it was mostly your doing."

"Hmmhm." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "It was."

"Why you!" Tamaki jumped up and was about to argue with them when a light bulb clicked on in all of their heads.

They all voiced this brilliant thought at the same time, "Haruhi's in there."

They rushed inside, all of them falling on top of each other when they couldn't fit through the door at the same time. They clambered to the ground right in front of the examination table that Haruhi sat on. She stared down at them, quietly pondering why they were there.

The twins were up first and both of them threw their arms over her in a tight embrace. "Oh thank God you're still flat!"

"Huh?" Haruhi was confused and then looked at her chest. It did not aid her confusion one bit.

Hunny then made his way over to her. "And your hair is still short!"

Kaoru reminded him that that was a hairstylist's job, not a doctor. Mori, however, patted her head, a sign that said, 'and you're still short.'

Tamaki finally made his way over and gently grabbed her hand. "Ahhh your wrists are still bony."

They continued to point out all of her flaws and expressed their gratitude that they were still there. After ten minutes of this scene Haruhi felt she had been beyond patient with these boys. She asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

They all bounced away from her, frightful of the edge in her voice.

Hunny spoke first, "Well we just wanted to tell you that we like you the way you are."

"Yeah, and that we think you're pretty." Koaru stated.

"Really pretty!" Hikaru added.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows, not understanding their replies. "Well you have a funny way of showing it." Feeling slightly uncomfortable with all of the features they had pointed out as flaws in her.

Tamaki tried to explain their intentions better, "We just wanted you to know that we think you're beautiful and we don't want you to change how you look with plastic surgery."

Finally realization dawned on her. "Oh, well you're too late, I've already seen the doctor and had the surgery." They pulled back from her, examining her from head to toe. Nothing, from what they could see, was different about her.

Tamaki breathed in a quick, sharp, breath of air, and pointed to the shorts that Haruhi was wearing. "You didn't get your…ahem," he cleared his voice, not wanting to say the real word. "Into a…err…thingy…did you?"

The other host club members realized what he was saying and their mouths dropped open, a sheet of water gleaming over their eyes. She shook her head and hands quickly so that they knew how wrong he was. "No no, God, nothing like that."

They all took a sigh of relief but that still did not answer what she did have done.

Haruhi looked over them and finally asked, "Didn't Kyouya tell you what was going on?"

They shook their heads and informed her about how useless Kyouya was with information.

"Oh, maybe he just didn't want you guys interrupting my surgery." She reasoned, seeming to thank Kyouya as she said it.

Hunny bobbed over to her and looked over his Bun Bun as he asked, "But Haruhi, what did you have done?" The other members of the host club nodded, telling her that they wanted to know as well.

She showed them the palm of her hand. There were stitches in several different spots. "I got several pieces of glass in my hand from yesterday. They were so deep that I had to have them surgically removed."

They all took a sigh of relief, happy that nothing drastic had happened to her.

"So that's why you left the club so early." Hikaru chimed.

Kaoru finished his thought, "You weren't angry at us, you were just hurt!"

"I was angry at you," she stated, knowing that they would never blame themselves unless she distinctly told them to do so. They all fell into silence as she released her anger on them. "If it hadn't been for you two, with your trolley mishaps, and Tamaki's complete drama queen attitude, and Hunny's leaving his glasses on the plate trolley instead of the dirty dish trolley like he was supposed to--I wouldn't be in this mess."

They looked at each other and then fell to her feet, begging her to forgive them—however, they still didn't take responsibility for their actions.

"We're sorry Milord's such a drama queen," the twins moaned.

"I'm sorry Kyouya put trolleys in the music room," Tamaki cried.

"I'm sorry Bun Bun left his glass on the plate trolley," Hunny whimpered.

The only person who did take responsibility for his actions was the only person who didn't need to take any responsibility: Mori.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching Hunny close enough to tell him not to put his glass on the trolley."

Haruhi sighed and knew this was the closest she'd ever get to a real apology from any of them. "Fine," she gave up. "I forgive you." They didn't notice how unanimated her statement was. They only heard that she forgave them and gave her a huge hug.

_Review!_

* * *

so, incase anybody thinks that you don't need to go to a plastic surgeon for things getting into your hand...it happened to me. My sister accidentally (like 5 years ago) stabbed me with a chop stick, and a piece of it (about 1/2 an inch long) got stuck into MY hand and I had to go to see a hand specialist of plastic surgery to get it out. So yeah.,...it is a very plausible reason.


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"So, Haruhi, were you sick yesterday?" one of the many customers that surrounded Haruhi asked. Because of her absence and the rumours that she was undergoing surgery, every customer had requested her for that day; much to Tamaki's dislike. He watched from a couch halfway across the room, his blond head just visible to Haruhi. Hunny did not mind as he was able to still scarf down cakes, and the twins leaned against a load-baring pole, watching their best friend entertain the guest. Kyouya was the only person actually working, having to prepare all of the refreshments that Haruhi did not have a chance to get to because of her customers.

"No, actually I had to see Dr. Meesa, a plastic surgeon. I had gotten some glass in my hand and had to get it removed by a professional."

All the girls fell into silent whispers with each other, expressing their views on Haruhi's bravery and the genius that Messa was. Tamaki took this opportunity to yell at Haruhi, "Why didn't you ask me to take it out?"

"She said a professional, you dimwit!" Hikoru stated.

Kyouya smiled and brought a tray of tea and cookies to the crowded table. When he made his way back the twins asked him why he was so happy.

"Because, Haruhi's paying off her debt quite well today."

The other members became worried that Haruhi would be leaving them but Kyouya corrected them. "She broke so many plates the day before yesterday. Not to mention the doctor bill that her father couldn't quite cover."

Tamaki jumped to his feet. "How _dare_ you charge Haruhi for medical treatment, she is our friend!"

"If I didn't than she would be that much closer to finishing her debt with the club and therefore have no reason to stay here."

The twins looked over at Kyouya and Tamaki, silently thanking Kyouya for charging her. The conversation between the other host club members reached Haruhi's ears and she smiled, knowing full well how wrong Kyouya was.

_thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought. :)_


End file.
